Monster?
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Liam's parents end up seeing him one night when he's shifted; the poor Beta freaks out when the look on his mom's face is the same as before. He runs to Scott, not having anywhere else to go. Can they fix this?
1. Unexpected Sighting

Prompt: Liam's parents find out about his Werewolf status; he freaks out about it before they can and runs to Scott's for reassurance.

A/N: I wrote this when S4 was still airing and I wasn't really keeping up with it. I watched it but slowly and weekly as it came out on TV. So I didn't know much about Liam and was kinda hesitant to write for him... but people liked it enough to request a part two of it :D Might as well post both parts on here as well!

* * *

Liam was in his room, focusing on relaxing, like Scott told him. He'd gotten worked up again and ended up shifting… he didn't need this right now! He should be working on his homework, not trying to make his fangs go away! Scott made it look so easy; and then there was Stiles, having all this information about it… Liam just couldn't get a grasp on it… he was a horrible Beta, even Stiles knew more than he did!

"Son are you okay? Your Mom said she heard-"

Liam looked up, heart leaping to his throat at the sudden invasion; he'd been so focused on calming down that he didn't hear his parents approaching the door. Why didn't he think to lock it?! Now he was standing here, wolfed out and his parents were staring at him. He started to hyperventilate, taking a step away from them. His stepdad looked concerned, probably thinking that Liam had some horrible contagious disease. Liam whimpered and looked at his mom, hoping to explain himself but when he saw the look on her face he staggered back. It was that look, the same look as before… he was a monster- he'd been right, just like he told Scott…

"Liam?" His stepdad took a small step into the room but Liam turned and fled.

Thankfully he'd opened his window, liking the breeze more than just a fan; Liam would have dove through the closed window if it meant getting away from that look. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Liam disappeared, feet pounding on the pavement. The only good thing was that it was dark out, if he stuck to backyards, no one should really see him like this. Liam didn't even think about where he was running, trusting his feet to take him somewhere safe. That was how he found himself on Scott's roof, opening his window and crawling inside. His was a mess, whimpering and crying, pacing back and forth with his clawed hands covering his face.

"Liam, what?" Scott asked, startling up from his desk. He'd gotten better at listening in on his surroundings but he hadn't been expecting his Beta to barge in so unceremoniously. "Hey, calm down, you have to talk to me okay, use your words."

"I was right! I'm a monster!" Liam shouted.

Scott said a silent thank you that his mom wasn't home trying to sleep, then he registered what Liam had said. "Monster? Why, did you do something?" He had already scented the air, trying to figure out what has going on, he didn't get any blood, just a lot of stress. So hopefully that meant that he hadn't attacked anyone.

"My parents saw me! I shifted because I got frustrated with my homework and I was trying to calm down. I must have been making noise or something… I don't know! But then my stepdad opened the door, Mom saw me too!"

"Okay this isn't the end of the world. My mom and the Sheriff know that I'm a Werewolf and they don't hate me. Even Allison's dad knows and he's a Hunter-"

"No you don't get it, she had that same look on her face Scott, just like before! I'm a monster, I can't control it!" By now tears were streaming down Liam's cheeks, his words slurred a bit by his fangs.

Scott could tell that he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, his heart was racing and his breathing was way too irregular. This was his Beta, he needed to do something, he needed to help. But Liam didn't react to things the same way Stiles did… Scott knew how to help Stiles, but how did he help Liam? And idea came to mind, Scott stepping forward and reaching out to stop Liam's frantic movements. He pulled Liam's hands away from his face and lifted his chin to make eye contact. Then Scott flashed his red eyes at Liam, throwing control into his voice, "Calm down."

Liam felt his body go limp at Scott's words, thankful that his Alpha was there to catch him.

"There you go, just relax, we'll figure this out, okay. Did your parents say anything? Threaten you?"

"They just stared at me, my Mom with that same look as when I destroyed the car… she'll never want to see me again. It was bad enough after the car thing, she wouldn't speak to me for days- she was scared of me Scott! I can't go back now!"

Scott rubbed his back, holding him close as his heart gradually slowed. "My mom didn't talk to me for a few days after she saw me either… It's a big thing to try and grasp. You just have to give them time. They'll see that you aren't a monster, I promise. Just let them get used to the idea. Let me see your phone, I'll call them and see how they are doing."

"Okay… if they even answer…" Liam sniffed and took a deep breath, gathering his nerves. "Oh crap, I don't… I left it on my desk…"

"Well, you know their numbers right? I'll just call from my phone, it's fine." Scott pulled Liam to his feet and gently sat him on the bed before handing him his phone to dial. Scott stood, gathering his wits, readying himself for the slew of questions.

Liam fell over, curling up on the bed and humming to himself; maybe if he hummed he wouldn't hear all the hateful things his parents were going to say. He jumped when Scott tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your mom didn't answer, do you have your stepdad's number?"

Liam quickly typed it in for him and handed it back, what did it mean that she didn't answer? Some times she didn't answer the phone if it was from an unknown number… but with Liam out and about, looking like a monster, wouldn't she have answered?

"Hello, Dr. Geyer? Ye..yes this is about Liam. I'm a friend of his- ye..yes he's fine," Scott answered, pausing here and there as he was interrupted. "No, I'll have to decline, Liam isn't… he's not in a mood to talk. I just wanted to clear the air- yes I'm his friend, he's safe in my home… Ye-yes Mr. Dunbar, I know of his condition and I've been doing my best to help him with it. He is still Liam, but he is also more now but you have my word that he'd never harm you or Mrs. Dunbar. You just caught him off guard and he's scared- he didn't want you to see this side of him. I'll tell him, thank you."

Liam watched as Scott hung up and came to sit by his feet. "Wha-what did he say? Did he yell, was he mad? Did he tell you to make sure I never come home again?"

"No, he did none of those things. He's so relieved that you're okay- he tried calling you immediately but realized that you'd left your phone behind. He admitted that he thought about going through it but didn't have the slightest idea on who to call, not wanting to give away your possible condition-"

"He didn't yell?"

Scott blinked, "No he didn't… does he normally?"

"No, he doesn't, not since they figured out that I had I.E.D. he wanted to show me that it's possible to stay calm, even when you don't want to. Of course he doesn't have I.E.D. like I do but I mean… it helps to see him rein in his anger. Mom hasn't really tried, every time she gets mad she just lets it all out, regardless of who is around to feel the wrath. Mom has never been good at holding in her feelings, that's why she looked at me that way… like I was a monster- because that's how she really feels!"

"Hey, your mom just has a hard time adjusting. You said it took her awhile to be normal around you right, after the car incident? So she'll need some time to adjust to this too. I mean, look at how you took the news, it's not something you hear every day you know. I didn't believe Stiles at first when he told me what I was; we grow up believing that it's all fake. But she'll come around, just like my mom. Right now your dad just wants to make sure you're okay. You can stay here tonight and we can go see him in the morning. That sound okay?"

Liam sighed and hiccupped slightly, "Yea I guess… Will you take me away, if he starts to get mad?"

"Of course, I won't let him do anything to hurt you. I'll even make sure he's in the house all alone, that he won't have someone there waiting to try and take you away. But he seems genuinely concerned for you, I don't think he'll do anything like that."

Liam just nodded and leaned into Scott, unsure of how to feel about anything right now. But at least he was calm now, thanks to Scott. They'll deal with the rest in the morning… Liam just hoped he still had a home to go to after all of this.


	2. Speaking With Dr Geyer

Request: Continuation of previous chapter, Liam and Scott talk to Dr. Geyer

* * *

Scott clapped Liam's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"No…"

"I won't let anything bad happen to you- I won't let you lose control either."

Liam nodded his head and followed Scott to the garage, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle. Scott said that it would only be his stepdad in the house since his mom went to work. Liam wasn't really sure if she actually went to work or if she had 'gone to work' and just needed to get out of the house… It wasn't long before Scott was parking the motorcycle and pulling Liam out of his thoughts.

"It doesn't sound like anyone else is in the house with him and if anyone else is approaches the house after we go in, I'll take you out the back." He turned and looked at his Beta, smiling at him, "I think he just has a bunch of questions- it's good that he wants to see you. Like I said, my mom avoided me for a few days… it broke my heart but I totally understood. Dr. Geyer surely doesn't understand what's going on with you but he doesn't seem scared either."

"Do I have to go in? Can't you just talk to him for me?"

"No, because unless you're in there to see his reaction, you're not going to believe me when I tell you that he doesn't think you're a monster."

Liam couldn't really argue with that, he probably wouldn't believe it even if he saw it with his own two eyes. "Yea, alright fine… but if I feel like I'm losing control at all, I'm leaving…"

Scott hoped it wouldn't come to that but he just nodded and walked to the door with Liam. He waited patiently for Liam to ring the bell, which Dr. Geyer opened almost before the first note was finished.

"Liam, are you okay?" he asked as he ushered them inside.

"I um… yea, I'm… fine I guess. Like I don't have a disease or anything… it's not contagious."

Dr. Geyer frowned a bit, looking at his stepson, "That's not what I meant… You left so suddenly and I know that you're upset and worried about your mother's reaction."

Liam slowly stepped into the house with hunched shoulders, saying nothing to disprove the man's statement. Instead he just walked into the living room and fidgeted, too nervous to sit on the couch. "So um…?"

"Can I ask what you are? And how many people know about it?" Dr. Geyer asked before clarifying, "Just so I know who it's safe to talk to. Scott obviously, anyone else?"

"Right, um, I guess I can tell you that." Liam paused and looked at Scott, hoping the Alpha would forbid him from telling the truth. But Scott just nodded in encouragement. "I'm a Werewolf… like, from the movies and legends. Um, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia all know and I'm trying to find a way to tell Mason."

"Werewolf? What uh, what does that mean? Like what all can you do or not do? Is there anything I need to be mindful of?"

Scott pulled Liam down onto the couch, "I think we're going to be here awhile, it's okay to sit. He seems to be handling it pretty well, don't you think?"

"Right," he mumbled as he sat. "There's a lot I don't know still… I'm actually kinda new to this, it's only been a month… But the big thing is that I shift- um my face changes and stuff, whenever I feel a strong emotion, like something that raises my heart rate."

"How does that work with your I.E.D.?" Dr. Geyer asked. "You've been managing it a lot better but this seems like something that might upset the balance we found."

Liam snorted and couldn't hold back a bitter glare in Scott's direction. "It's been a bit of a nightmare."

"It's totally my fault," Scott sighed, rubbing his hands together. He knew that Liam was still trying to come to terms with everything and that he blamed him… The only plus side was that Liam was at least beginning to accept everything instead of being in denial about it all. "It was that day that we brought him in for his leg, during tryouts… I'm a Werewolf too by the way, that's why I'm here helping him… because it's my fault."

"So, getting bitten by a Werewolf turns you into one?" Dr. Geyer asked.

"Only if it's an Alpha, Liam is a Beta so he can't turn anyone. It's a bit complicated but basically there's a hierarchy and we build Packs and stuff-"

Dr. Geyer turned and looked at Liam, interrupting Scott, "Did you ask to be turned? Why did this happen?"

"I was… attacked by something at the hospital… what was it?"

"A Wendigo… they eat Human flesh."

"Right… um, he attacked me and then we all ended up on the roof and he tried to drop me… I don't know why, if he wanted to eat me?"

Scott shrugged, "I'm not really sure what he was thinking, except maybe that he could get away when I tried to save you? But then he tried to stop me from saving you… I'm not sure, I haven't really been concerned with figuring that part out."

"Wait, he could've eaten Liam but then he decided to throw him off the roof? And this led to Liam being turned somehow?"

"Yea," Scott said, "I immediately ran for Liam, tried to grab him and pull him up but then the Wendigo attacked me, grabbed my arms. Liam was falling and I couldn't let that happen… the only thing I could think of doing was using my teeth to hold onto him. I saved him from falling but then, by default, I turned him without his consent…"

"Better than being dead I suppose," Liam shrugged. "It's just been a hassle trying to figure everything out. I get claws and fangs, my face kinda changes a bit. Oh my eyes glow too, a gold color, Scott has red eyes because he's an Alpha. I'm still myself when I change, I don't turn into a full wolf and go feral… not exactly…" He looked at Scott, a little lost on how to explain the rest.

"The Bite kinda boosts our anger or bloodlust and it can be hard to control. I guess it's like a tradeoff. We get stronger reflexes, we can heal, better senses all around… but we also have animal tendencies that we have to control. And for some reason the full moon makes the bloodlust the worst, it's the hardest time to stay in control for Weres. I've been trying to teach Liam but I had to get him to trust me first… obviously we were started off on the wrong foot."

"And how is your control now Liam? You were shifted last night, that's what you meant by shift right?"

Liam nodded, "Yea, I wasn't mad, like uncontrollable… I just got frustrated with my homework and got too worked up about it and shifted. I recognized you and Mom right away." He fidgeted on the couch, not wanting to lie but afraid to tell the truth. "I'm a lot better than I was, my first full moon was awful. But I'm obviously not perfect yet either…"

"Don't let it full you Dr. Geyer, it took me awhile to understand control and I don't have I.E.D. I think Liam is doing well all things considered. I'm also not the best teacher, I know what works for me but I've never had to teach anyone else before, not really."

Dr. Geyer nodded and smiled at Liam. It was the craziest news he'd ever heard but he'd seen Liam with his own two eyes last night. There was no reason to scoff or disbelief what they were telling him. "All of this must be why your mom is hardly phased by anything that happens in the ER huh Scott?" he chuckled.

"Speaking of moms… what about mine?" Liam asked in a whisper.

"She'll come home when she's ready and I'll be here with you to help explain it. I know that you know that she loves you. She's just bad at disguising her gut reactions. Most parents are good at it but that doesn't mean that parents don't get surprised or scared. She blames herself for what happened at your old school, she couldn't imagine what could have happened to make you hold all that anger inside. That it was her fault somehow that you just exploded. It took her awhile to understand what I.E.D. was and how it affects you. I'm sure this will be the same way… she was surprised last night- most people would be! She's scared that something else has happened to you, something bad; she has no idea how to handle it."

"Yea, my mom loves me but it was a shock when she first saw me too! I mean, it wasn't under the best circumstances, I never got the chance to sit down and tell her the truth… she avoided me for a few days, trying to understand. But she eventually came around and knew that I was her son and we needed to talk about what was going on with me. And she still loves me and even helps me when she can."

Liam chewed on his lip, he wanted to believe them but his chest just ached when he recalled the look on her face. But at least Scott had been right about his stepdad- no yelling, no terrified screams… just basic questions. Maybe he wasn't a monster after all. He started to relax as Scott continued to explain more about being a Werewolf.


End file.
